The Element Angel
by RockMyMusicWorld
Summary: My own Avatar story- My Grandfather told me a legend of the Sacred Warriors. Three element warriors ruled the country many years ago. Earth, Fire, and Water. Until a mysterious girl entered my grandfather's training hall.
1. Chapter One

My Grandfather told me a legend of the Sacred Warriors. Three element warriors ruled the country many years ago. Earth, Fire, and Water. Now, my village lived normally and never spoke the words of the legend. Until a mysterious girl entered my grandfather's training hall.

**The Element Angel**

As I sweat during my basic training, my grandfather called me inside the old, brown dojo. I froze in my defense pose and looked over at my grandfather, who was standing near the sliding doors.

"It's time for a break, grandson," my grandfather said, leaning against his wooden cane.

"But Grandfather, I just started," I said, standing, faced my grandfather.

"Jing, you've been training all morning and afternoon," he said, walking slowly down the steps.

"There's no time to rest now. The Errorists can attack any moment. Anywhere," I said, trying to convince my grandfather to let me train a little more.

The Errorists are a Japanese army with fantastic warriors with strength using element energy. They attack any country they choose and rule. They have taken over 3 countries, but not my country.

My grandfather stood there and sighed. He turned around and said, "At least eat something," as he walked inside the dojo.

I walked over to an orange tree and took an orange that was ready to eat. I started peeling it when there was knocking at the double doors. I dropped the orange and tightly held my wooden stick. I walked over to the doors and opened one of them, quickly. My wooden stick broke in half with a speed of light. I looked up form my broken weapon and stared in the eyes of a teenaged girl, who stood in a defense position.

She blinked and stood straight. She bowed and smiled. The girl looked at me and asked, "Is this where the Daisuki Training Hall located?"

I stared at her and started asking myself questions. How'd she know about my grandfather's training hall? Is she a spy of the Errorists? I realized that she stared at me, confused. I shook my head a bit.

"It depends. How'd you know about the Daisuki Training Hall?" I asked, dropping my broken weapon.

"Oh!" She said, getting something from her pocket, "I got this invitation from Master Okai Daisuki." She handed me a scroll.

I stared at the scroll that was in my hands. I couldn't believe my grandfather invited someone to join the training sessions without telling me.

"Oh, you must be Tae. I was expecting you, dear new student," Grandfather said, standing behind me.

I stared at the invitation and stared at the girl, who bowed to Grandfather. I turned to face my grandfather and said, "You didn't tell me you invited someone to join Daisuki Training Hall."

He placed his right on my head and replied, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I wanted to see your reactions when you found out I invited a girl to my training hall." He gave a smile. Tae gave a giggle. She then, smiled at me.

That night, we Grandfather, Tae and I sat down for dinner.

"So, Tae, please tell us, how'd you manage to travel here all the way from Tokyo," Grandfather said, scooping a bowl of rice for Tae.

"I walked," Tae replied, bowing 'thank you' to Grandfather.

Grandfather and I stared at her like we couldn't believe it. Our eyes were wide and our mouths dropped. Tae giggled.

"You must be kidding," I said, hoping she was.

Tae shook her head, and said, "No, I'm not kidding. I actually walked."

"I'm very proud. You actually walked? I'm very impressed," my grandfather said, taking a bite of his fried fish tail.

I stared at my grandfather. I wished he was proud of me training everyday, getting prepare for any battle. I looked down at my food and thought about battles I might face in the Future. Then, I looked up at Tae and asked, "How old are you, exactly?"

"I'm 15-years-old," Tae replied, smiling.

"Oh, that's great!" Grandfather said, excited, "My grandson is also 15."

Tae looks at me and I looked back.

"You never said your name," Tae said, putting her bowl on the table, gently.

"Jing, you have never introduce yourself," Grandfather said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Your chance is now."

I tilt my head down a bit and said, "My name is Jing Daisuki. I've been living with my grandfather over 10 years. I'm happy to give you a tour of the training hall." I looked at Tae, who stood up and smiled down at me.

"Jing is a very cute name," she said, carrying dirty dishes, "I can't wait for the tour."

"Oh, Tae, I'll do the dishes. Take the tour. My _single_ grandson will take you," Grandfather said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Grandfather!" I said, when he said 'single grandson.'

Tae laughed and stood in front of me, smiling happily.

"This is where we train every morning," I said, opening the sliding door to the morning room.

Tae stood there, staring at the monstrous room. Katanas hanging on the white walls and windows with no glass. Red and gold kimonos hung on one side of the room. Tae stared at the clothing and then, asked, "Why are those two beautiful kimonos hung on this wall and not hung in a closet?"

I looked down and replied, "They belong to my parents. They've been wore when my parents got married." I exited the room and sat on the porch, staring down at the dirt.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Tae asked, sitting two feet away form me.

"They died," I replied, sadly, "They've been murdered by the Errorists. Those fools killed my parents when I was only four."


	2. Chapter One Continued

Tae stared at me, like she was about to cry. She looks down and whispered, "At least you have a family, but I'm terribly sorry for what happened to your parents. I really am."

"What are you mean 'sorry?' You don't have to be," I said, looking up at her.

"But I really am sorry and I don't want to take it back. You still have a family that loves you," she said, smiling, "Your grandfather."

"I know," I said, smiling back. I stared at Tae and asked, "How about your family?"

She looked down and closed her eyes. Tae looked at me and said, "I have no family. My parents abandoned me when I was 8-years-old. I'm a loner." Then, she looks away, trying not to cry.

I stared at her, sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't be," Tae said, smiling. She stood up and said, "Let's get on with this tour!" She started walking, but then, stopped. "Come one, Jing!"

I sat there and looked at the stars, "Like what Grandfather said… 'You can never hide from your problems. You need to face your problems and destroy them with the truth and the strength that you were afraid to use.'" I looked down and gave a cheerful smile to Tae, who stood, alone, staring down at me. "What? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, confused.

Tae shook her head side-to-side and replied, "No, not at all. Your grandfather has the right words to give you strong confidence. I'm so glad I met him." She smiled and offered a hand.

I looked at her hand and held it with mine. Tae pulled and I pushed myself up. I dusted myself and I felt a soft hand held tightly to my right hand. I stared at Tae, who blushed. My face started turning red.

"Come on, Jing!" Tae said, starting to run down the hallway, pulling me.

"Hey, slow down!" I said, laughing.

My grandfather stared out of the window, smiling happily. "Oh, they make such a cute couple," he thought to himself, while drying the dishes.

Tae and I finally finished the tour. We stopped in front of a room.

"This will be your room, Tae," I said, sliding the door open. I walked in and lit a candle for light.

As the candles were all lit, the room was bright. There was a bed in the corner, a table, a closet, and a warm feeling. Tae had a wide smile and ran towards her bed. She lay on it.

"Wow, I forgot how sleeping in a bed is so warm and comfortable," Tae said, hugging her pillow.

"I'm glad that you like it," I said, laughing, "I'll leave you, so, you can get some rest."

As I was about to leave, Tae shouted, "Wait, Jing!" I turned around and watched Tae walking towards me. She got closer and I felt a strange feeling. Tae stood in front of me and gave me a warm smile. I somehow froze. She placed her hands on my shoulders and lean forward. Her lips pressed on my cheek and I blushed. Tae took a step back and said, "Good night, Jing." I turned around and slide the door close and smiled. I think I'm in love for the very first time.


	3. Grandfather's Choice

The next morning, I heard a huge pound in the front. I got up quickly. I ran outside, still in my P.J. and found my grandfather walking weakly towards the dojo with a scroll in his hand. Could it be…the War Notice? My eyes widen and I ran towards my grandfather, yelling, "No, you can't! You can't go! Grandfather, you're going to get killed!" I hugged my only family I had and cried. I had a reason to cry. My grandfather going to the battlefield and get murdered by the Errorists. I'm no help at all. I had to keep Grandfather's training hall going.

Tae rubbed her eyes and yawned. She came fully awake when she saw the War Notice in my grandfather's hand and me in tears. She leaned against a wall and peeked over at us.

"Please, don't go, Grandfather," I said, tugging on his old, wrinkled shirt. I was on my knees, begging him not to leave.

Grandfather looked down on me, sadly. He placed his wrinkled hand on top of my head. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Jing. If I don't return home, I want you to know something. You're always like a real son to me. All theses years… remember your training…son." He walked towards the dojo and disappeared like a ghost.

A year past, Grandfather didn't return home yet. The war is over now, and he's still not home. Grandfather's dead. For the last two months, I've been thinking the same thing. I held my hair, tightly and tried to think about happy thoughts. It didn't work. I got so bad; I punched the white wall of the morning room with my bare fist. I breathed heavily, as I heard the door behind me slide open.

"Grandfather?" I asked, turning around quickly, but it wasn't him. "Tae, I'm sorry. I thought you were my—"

"Grandfather?" she said, took a step forward, "Jing, I got something to tell you."

"Not now, Tae. I'm thinking," I said, turning my back, staring at the bottoms of my parents red and gold wedding kimonos.

Tae looked down and sadly said, "It's about your grandfather, Jing."

"What? He's alive?" I said, walking towards Tae, waiting for the news.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. Tae continued to look down. I knew it. He died. Murdered. My face turned emotionless. I can't believe my last hope… my idol… my father, gone. Tae walked towards me and gave me a hug. She whispered, "I'm sorry," into my ear. I wrapped my arms around her and we cried together, still holding on to each other for comfort. All I got now is Tae. My only family left.


	4. A Real Date

"Fools!" I yelled, angrily, "How could they?"

I punched a wood dummy, as I got more furious over my grandfather's death.

Tae sighed as she continued to wash my dirty clothes. She looked over at me and frowned. Tae turned away and continued to wash my clothes.

I punched the wood dummy for the last time. I left the dummy stand broken. I walked away and looked at the sky. I then took a big breathe and walked to the morning room.

Tae pulled her hands out of the warm water and stared at me as I disappeared to the other side of the dojo. I was no longer in her sight. She gave a slight smile.

Tae stood up and dropped a bar of soap into the warm water. She waved her hand in a circular motion, above the bucket. The soap and water mixed together when her hands wasn't in the bucket. With her other hand, she lift her hand up in the air and my clothes 5 feet away suddenly floats in the air. Tae brought my clothes in the air and dropped it in the bucket. Her other hand is still going clockwise and counterclockwise for a few minutes. Tae drained the soapy water and lifted another bucket and wash all the soap away. After hanging my clothes, she walked to the morning room.

"Jing?" Tae said, standing out of the room.

I didn't notice she was standing there because I was blinded by my emotions. I let out a burst of flames out of my hands. I jumped kick and landed on my bare feet, breaking through the wooden floor. A splash of water splashed me. My body was soaked. I looked over at Tae, who used a water attack on me. Tae had powers, too?

"That water should calm you down," Tae said, crossing her arms.

My eyes widen. I continued to stare at her.

"You-you're an element warrior," I stuttered, walking towards Tae.

Tae looked at me and nodded. She gave a slight smile, "I'm more than an element warrior. I'm your family, now, Jing. You will never be alone…again."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I felt her arms around me.

"Jing, we have to leave the home for awhile," Tae said, looking down, "For a long while."

I let go and gave a confused look. I stared at her beautiful face and asked, "Why?"

"Do you want the Errorists to take over the world and make us all slaves?" Tae asked.

"No. Why would I?" I said, angrily, "After they done to my grandfather? They will never be forgiven."

Tae smiled and held my hand.

The sun set and the moon rise. I look up at the dark sky that was now filled with bright stars. I felt a vibe behind me. I turned around and found Tae dressed beautifully in a black and red kimono. She gave a smile and I smiled back.

"I was hoping to go out and eat," Tae said, rubbing her arm, nervously.

I lifted a brow and said, "You seem nervous, why's that?"

Tae blushed and replied, "Well, before we leave the village, we should have fun and eat at a nice restaurant."

I suddenly blushed and said, "Okay, let's go!"

Tae's face light up and she ran down the hallway to get her wooden sandals. I laughed and got ready.


	5. One Kid's Trouble

Tae and I happily ate our delightful rice noodle soup. We both watched children laughing nearby with their colorful lanterns in their hands. Tae giggles and faced me.

"This is the best night I ever had," Tae said, smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Mine, too."

Suddenly, an explosion released on the nearby street. Tae jumped up. I looked over at the explosion. Smokes were flowing in the air.

"Tae, I think we should—"I said, turning around to face Tae, who was no longer there. I gave a confused look, "Tae?"

"C'mon, Jing!" Tae yelled, half way to the other street.

"What?" I yelled, couldn't believe my eyes.

Tae disappeared to the other side. I ran after her and stopped when I saw a kid, who was playing with his wooden yoyo. I looked over at Tae, who stood, staring at the kid.

The little boy continued to play. Suddenly, his eyes glowed brightly white. He spoke the words of the fire spirit legend, Ring of Fire.

"Tae, get out of his sight!" I shouted to Tae, standing behind a building.

Tae just stood there. She refused to move and hide. She clapped her hands together and started chanting words that I did not understand.

The little boy looked up and gave an evil grin. He stood in an awkward position. His arms stretched out and his legs spread apart. He looked at Tae, who still chanting and whispered, "Prepare to go to hell."

"Tae!" I yelled, jumping out behind the building. I started to run towards Tae and tried to save her before the kid release an attack, but it was too late.

A big, bright flashes and I can feel the heat of burning fire. I knew, I lost Tae.


End file.
